Favors
by dimplesgirl
Summary: Toby is dying and CJ makes a call to the only doctor who can save him; Greg House. How do CJ and House know each other? Does Cuddy have reason to be jealous? Will Toby survive? All our favorite characters will appear, hope you'll come and take a look!


_Hey, so this is a fic that my friend Heather and I have created. We are both obsessed with House and West Wing so we decided – why the hell not?? It's very rough and not too polished but we've enjoyed it so, we hope you will too._

_As Kel said it's very rough but we've set it in Season Five of House and Season Three of West Wing, so if they were together Bartlet would be House's President to? If you understand?. We put it in season 5 for House because of all the Huddyness!!! Yay!! and in season 3 of West Wing even though we won't refer to the happenings and because Sam was still around and we both kinda hate Will. (Hey? Common – he's Rob friggin Lowe? Who do they think they're kidding?) Anyway, this scene takes place in the House episode 'Let them eat cake' when Cuddy takes up residence in his office._

_We'd love to hear what you think – so reviews are most certainly welcome. _

_Disclaimer: Nope we don't own them – if we did we'd be able to pay our rent!! :D_

_Enjoy!!!!! _

_Mwa!_

---

"Morning Cuddy, still playing doctor I see," House thinned his eyes towards the charcoal haired woman.

"Morning Dr. House still an ass I see?" Cuddy shot back.

House plonked himself into a visitors chair and focused on the woman before him. As usual Cuddy wore one of her tight fitting and reveling shirts matched with a suffocating grey pencil skirt and shoes that could kill. Damn, she looked good.

"What no witty reply this morning?" Cuddy smirked looking up from the bundle of papers she was currently reviewing. "Losing your touch?" She mocked.

"You wish." House spat out sending her a deathly glare. Cuddy sighed and rolled her eyes. Over the years she'd become immune to his evil stares and learned to just look past them. "So, Dr. Cuddy, when do you see yourself getting out of _my_ office?"

"What's wrong House? Not enjoying my feminine presence?"

"I already have a feminine presence."

"Who?" Cuddy laughed out as she sat back bouncing her silver eyes to his sapphire.

"Thirteen."

Cuddy chuckled. "Yeah, that's debatable." Her cynical comment made both House and Cuddy smile broadly. The pair locked eyes and sat in a silence of smirks, jumping eyebrows and every now and then wide toothy grins. This was how it used to be with them; easy. Before his leg, before all the bickering, before the addiction, all the clinic hours, before Amber, before their kiss, before, today. They could have fun; laugh with one another and make jokes; they used to enjoy each others company, used to. The shrill of House's phone shattered the nostalgic moment between them and brought them both racing back to reality.

"You gonna get that?" Cuddy nodded towards the screeching object.

"Nah, I'm good." House smiled nonchalantly.

"It's could be important!"

"Could be," House shrugged.

Cuddy sighed in frustration, grabbing the receiver. "Dr. Cuddy speaking…."

House hopped up and rounded the desk in search of away to annoy Cuddy.

"Yes, sure," Cuddy spun in the chair and beamed up at House. "Dr. House, it's a woman for you" She held the phone out toward him.

House smirked at the black item; contemplating it. After a few seconds of debate he snatched the phone from Cuddy and placed it to his ear.

"Hi this is Greg, I'm sorry I'm not the father, I'm sterile, good luck with finding a daddy though." House spoke rapidly before slamming the phone into its cradle. Lisa's crystal eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open in horror.

"That could have been a patient!" She said; gob smacked.

"It wasn't." Greg shrugged and hobbled back to the visiting seat.

"House!"

"What?"

"That woman, she-," Before Cuddy had the chance to finish her reprimanding the phone began ringing again. The pair both scrambled for it; Cuddy sending a dirty aggressive smirk in House's direction as she swiped it into her grasp.

"Dr. Cuddy, I'm so sorry about that….he's just…..yes, he is in the room…um sure," Cuddy frowned; slipping the receiver back into its socket and switching to loudspeaker. House shook his head in annoyance and stood; leaving to find his entertainment for the day; Wilson.

"House!" Cuddy spat out in a hushed tone.

"Greg?" He ignored the woman's shaking voice and continued for the door. "Greg, It's Claudia, Claudia Jean." House's hand froze to the cool handle of the door and much to Cuddy's surprise spun and returned to the phone. Her eyebrows raised in questioning but they were neglected as House's attention diverted to the woman's somber voice. "Greg, I know you're there. I need your help." There was a long pause. "Common this is really not that time for your 'I'm an ass and the whole world's against me shit.'" The woman's tone was beginning to get aggressive. "Greg please!" House shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, CJ, I'm here." Lisa's mouth practically hit the floor as he answered the mystery woman.

"Greg, it's Toby," The woman began wailing and lost all composure. "He's sick and they don't know, they can't figure out," Her voice began wavering and Greg was sure he could hear her tears dripping off her cheeks.

"CJ, I don't do colds and flu."

"House please!" The woman begged and Cuddy found herself sympathetically leaning toward the phone about to tell the woman she could bring her friend and she'd make sure House treated him. "He's dying, Greg, he's dying." The room slipped into silence after her last statement.

The pair stared at each other. Cuddy; in shock that House hadn't already accepted the woman's desperate appeals, and House; contemplating whether he should take this case.

"CJ, I can't-," He began.

"NO!!" The woman yelled. "NO! You owe me!!!" she gasped for air. "You owe me," House breathed out an angry sigh. "Do this for us Greg, do this and I'll owe you, Josh will owe you, please." CJ shoved out one last frantic appeal.

"Ma'am," Cuddy began but was shut up quickly as House spoke.

"Twenty Thousand dollars?" House questioned optimistically making Cuddy chuckle under her breath.

"No."

"I want a title, Sir. Gregory House." He smiled.

"Greg seriously!" The woman begged.

"Fine, I want my criminal record cleared. All the shit about the pills gone."

"Done," Cuddy's brow crinkled. What the hell was going on? Who was this woman? And how did she plan to clear his criminal record?

"When's he coming in?" House sat and focused intensely on the speaking article.

"I've just landed and he's coming in with Josh, on the copper."

"How long?"

"Me? Half an hour, he should arrive in about two." House nodded and ignoring Cuddy's frantic gesturing as to what was happening.

"CJ?"

"Yeah?" The voice questioned nervously.

"Symptoms?"

There was a heavy raw sigh. "He's bleeding, from everywhere and," The woman choked out a cry. "He's got a skin rash and all the tests are coming up negative."

"Claudia Jean that doesn't give me anything to work with" House spat out.

"Tough Greg!!! It's not always easy" She screamed; the receiver shrieking at the high pitch. Lisa sat back abruptly not expecting such a forceful reply while House just shut his eyes in irritation. "You'll fix him." The woman's voice calmed. "You always do. I'll see you in twenty Greg."

"Yeah." House nodded unaware of his surroundings. There was a short click before the dial tone ended the call.

"What the hell was that?" Cuddy asked immediately.

"I've got a new patient." Greg smirked; leaping up and once again heading for the glass door.

"House! Who was that?"

"An old friend." He continued toward the door but was brought to a halt when Cuddy slid in front of him and pressed her body to his.

"No shit Sherlock." She spat out sarcastically. "Who is she?"

"I told you," House tried unsuccessfully to maneuver past her. "She's an old friend." He blew her off.

"WHO IS SHE?" Cuddy demanded.

"Jealous much?" Greg smiled.

"Oh yes you've caught me. I'm totally in love with you and furiously jealous." She answered with a sarcastic smile.

"I knew it." Greg shoved his arm into the air in victory.

"House, common," Her voice softened and she stared hopefully up to him. "Who is she, really?" He focused intensely on her sparkling and concerned grey orbs. His eyes gazed into hers and he found himself giving in and telling her. Where was his sarcasm? Where was his will power? Why was it so damn easy for her to get information from him? He decided it had to be because she was hot; there couldn't possibly be any other reason.

"Her name is CJ Cregg," He finally sighed out in defeat.

"Like from the White House?" House nodded. "Like Press Secretary CJ Cregg?"

"Yes." He concluded powerfully; hoping to end the convosation. He shot her a small smile before he moved to escape his office for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Greg," Her using of his first name stopped him dead in his tracks. "Why?" She didn't turn to face him; she could feel his sky blue eyes penetrating her back. Although this time it was different. He stared at her all the time and she'd gotten used to him watching her ass and some days even took it as him giving her some sort of twisted compliment, but today, today was different. His eyes didn't latch onto her butt, or gaze at her long slender legs. Today he seemed to actually see her, to actually be talking to her.

"I owe her." And with that he slid out of the room; leaving Cuddy lonely and confused in silence.

---

_OK, so like we said, it's very rough, just and idea, if you like it please review if you want us to write more. :D. _

_Mwa,_

_K and H_


End file.
